Mystical Mayhem
by valalight
Summary: “If Angela turns out to be a witch she can join the party too” is what Bella said in one of the books. Tempting, yes? Well I have decided to run with it. So I proudly present a Twilight Harry Potter crossover.


_AN: Hello! Wow, I've been just spitting out new fanfics for twilight, haven't I? I think this is my third in 2 weeks. (yay for writing) Well I had this idea for a while. I've been wanting to find a good crossover, but CANT so I though, hey why not write one of my own? And so here I am. Writing this humble crossover for you my loyal readers (much love to you all)_

The time line is during the 5 harry potter book

**Summery:**

**"If Angela turns out to be a witch she can join the party too" is what Bella said in one of the books. ****Tempting, yes? Well I have decided to run with it. So I proudly present a Twilight Harry Potter crossover. STARING! Angela Weber! The quit kind seemingly 'normal friend of Bella Swan.**

Disclaimer: the characters of the Harry Potter series and twilight series belong to their respected owners. If actually think this is by them, I'm flattered, but you're mistaken.

(Note: please forgive me if I misspell some of the harry potter names!)

* * *

**Mystical Mayhem**

Chapter One: "_Of witches and wizards_"

The Life of Angela Weber was a normal one. She lived with her Parents, and younger twin brothers in the small town of Forks, Washington. She attended school at Forks High, and dated Ben, the 'love' of her life and was friends with Bella Swan, the daughter of the police chief. Yes, she was a perfectly normal girl. Or so everyone though.

"Mom, I don't want to go this summer!" Angela stated to her mom in protest. "Me and Ben already have plans." She didn't enjoy arguing with her mother, but there was no way she was going to ditch her friends on their summer plans.

"Angei, you only go their over the summer break and I know your not going to after you graduate. You need to keep in touch with your heritage. We don't send you to England every year just for fun." Her mother fought back.

"But I don't care about my' heritage' I don't want to be witch." Angela complained as she plopped herself on her living room sofa.

"like it or not you are!" her mother looked furious.

"You are just like you grandmother and grandfather were. You were born in to this; it's not something you can fight."

She stared at her mother " than what about you? Or the twins? You were born in to it."  
Her mother closed her eyes, in a whisper she replied "you know I'm a squib. And the twins never inherited the genes to be wizards."

She knew she crossed a line by saying that, but it was so not…fair. Why did she have to be the only magical one in her family. Why couldn't her grandmother be a normal 'muggel' instead of witch?

She always hated it. And did everything in her power to keep a normal life. She went to England to get summer magical lesions, so that she could continue to go to school and be 'normal' but over the years she had grown tired of it.

"Cant gran come over here this time?" Angela asked

"you know she cant. She has to take care of Neville. " Ah yes, her cousin Neville. A quite boy with self esteem issues. Angela tried her best to help him outgrow them, to no avail.

"Then they can both come!" Angela was genuinely excited "He's never been to the states, its been so long since he saw you dad or the twins, it'll do him some good!"

Her mother stopped for a moment debating." Maybe" she said walking out of the room.

With a sigh Angela stood up, grabbing her Cell phone. She hit speed dial and held up the phone to her ear

"Ben? Yeah I might be able to stay." She said with a grin.

England--

The past school year had been nothing but an adventure for Neville Longbottom. First the school was taken over by the 'evil' women Umbridge, second his friends started to meet in secret and created "dumbeldors Army" then they went to the ministry and fought off death eaters.

Neviell had to admit, he felt good about him self. He ad accomplished a lot of the school year. He couldn't wait to get back next year and see what happened next. Being friends with Harry potter meant that every year was a new adventure.

But before that he got to spend the summer with his American Cousin, Angela. She came every summer so that their grandmother could tutor her on magic. For some odd reason she always hated being a witch. Neville could never understand why 'must have something to do with living with a non magical family' he thought.

"Neville!" He heard his grandmother call to him from the first floor

"Coming gran!" He shouted back from his bed room. He hurried down the stairs to find his Grandmother packing her suit case. Pieces of clothing floating around the room folding themselves into neat little bundles.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused.

"We are going to visit Susan." His Grandmother answered. Susan was the name of his squib aunt. Angela's mother. "i-in America? Neville stuttered. He had never been out of the country.

"of courses in America! Where else does she live?" She said without looking at her grandson. "Like her American muggel husband would set foot in British soil, HAH!" she continued.

"You get to see your other cousins, Nathan and Adam, they just celebrated their 10'th birthday, to bad they don't have no magic in them. They would make fine wizards."

Neville couldn't believe it. He was going to visit Angela at her home, instead of the other way around. He never saw his uncle. And only met his other cousins twice. And to see his Aunt again would be nice, he rally enjoyed her company he looked forward to every Christmas when she would come visit her brother in the hospital. "Well don't just stand their, boy. Go pack!" she screeched at him "we leave tonight!"

_AN: not what you expected? To bad. I don't like Neville to much, but I hate people who make him out to be a loser. I don't know what the ages are of Angela's twin siblings are. So I just made it up. And I don't think they ever mention names…._

_Their will be Edward and Jake in the fic to look forward to, so all you fan girls can calm down. I don't think I'll add Malfoy (but who knows? He is my favorite character, I might squeeze him in)_

_Please review and tell me what you think. Check out my other stories as well ._


End file.
